


Control

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital, Saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Marian has a lot of hair





	Control

Fenris was being strangled, or maybe it was suffocated. His mind was foggy but he knew he was entangled in something. A hand touched the mysterious bindings, it was soft, silky even. An eye cracked open, red? Red strands?

Marian.

Marian’s red hair.

It was everywhere. He groaned softly and began freeing himself without waking her. Or trying to. He inevitably pulled too hard and she woke with a yelp.

“What the hell!” She blinked at him in confusion.

Fenris flicked a lock at her. “Your hair tried to kill me in my sleep.”

She scoffed and reached at the base of her neck, capturing the bulk of it in one motion and tossing it over a shoulder. “It just likes you is all.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He choose this, he reminded himself. This crazy, wonderful woman. Fenris choose to weave his life into hers. “Why can’t you just braid it at night like every other woman?”

“Cause I strangle myself rolling around all night.” It was very matter of fact, which told him that something similar had happened, probably a few times. “Or I end up laying on it and then wrenching my neck. It’s not a fun way to wake up.”

He rolled his eyes, “So I must be tormented to save your neck?”

She smiled sleepily at him, resting her chin on his bare chest, “If I cut it all off what you pull when we are…”

“Ahem. Marian.” He cautioned, watching her eyes light up.

“Oh come on, you love it. Grabbing a fistful to hold me still, to,” She trailed her fingers down his chest towards the thin sheet. “To guide me while I lavish you with attention.”

He groaned, fingers sinking into her thick mane. “Woman. Do not start things.”

“I’m not starting anything, you are the one who rudely woke me up by yanking on my hair.” A single finger traced the outline of his member over the blanket. “Seems you had other things in mind when you woke me.”

Fenris tightened his grip, pulling her almost into his lap, pressing his mouth against hers. “Are you suggesting that to control you, I simply need to,” He tugged lightly on her hair, feeling her gentle gasp like fire through his body. “Pull your hair?”

She grinned fiercely at him, leaning over to whisper huskily in his ear, “Harder.”


End file.
